Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, digital televisions, and cellular phones include components (e.g., integrated circuit chips) that rely heavily on a stable supply voltage in order to maintain proper operations. Unintentional variations in operating conditions can cause the value of the supply voltage to drop below a specified value. Such a drop in the supply voltage can cause the device or system to behave unpredictably. Many conventional techniques provide solutions to deal with such unintentional variations. However, as described in more detail below, limitations and complexity in some of the conventional techniques may cause such techniques to be unsuitable to be used in some devices or systems.